Two Worlds
by heath 999
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past travels with the party. She has no memories, but has hints of what has happened in her past. Yet.. There seems to be more to her than even she knows. Please R and R.
1. The Beginning of a Story

Two Worlds: Prologue  
  
A/N: This is my first FFX story, so please don't flame, but please review.

_Change POV_

Change scene

_General POV_  
  
A hand gently reaches down and strokes his sleeping daughter's brown hair, trying to keep her from waking up, but saying goodbye at the same time.  
  
He gently reaches down and kisses her on the forehead, then looks at her, trying to memorize her, before slowly starting to walk out.  
  
"Daddy..." The soft, sleepy voice of his daughter makes him turn around, walking to the edge of the bed and sitting there.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asks curiously.  
  
He smiles sadly, she reminds him so much of his beloved wife, who he also has to leave, but she has his build, and his talent with weapons, even at her age.  
  
He gently reaches out and strokes her hair again, playing with the strands even as she makes a face for him doing so. "I'm going on a trip," he says softly, sadly, not wanting to say the enormity of this trip...  
  
Or that he may never return.  
  
Her eyes fill with tears, as she wraps her arms around him. "Do you have to go?" She says softly, begging him to stay.  
  
He gently wraps his arms around her, trying to hold back tears as he rests his chin on her head. "I promised a friend I would go..." He looks down to her head, choking back tears "I'll be back, someday. I promise." He whispers softly, keeping a promise that might not happen.  
  
"Promise?" she asks softly, burying her face into his chest.  
  
"Promise." He says, kissing her gently on the head. "Take care of your mother while I'm gone. I'll be back soon," he smiles as she yawns, reminding himself how young she is. "Now..." he says, pulling gently away. "I think it's time for you to go back to bed, goodnight, Sara." He says, tucking his daughter in before turning away to her door.  
  
"Daddy?" Sara asks one more time, sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" He says, turning around to look at her one more time.  
  
"Good luck on your trip." Sara says sleepily, falling asleep as her father smiles sadly at the words and leaves her room for the last time.  
  
Many years pass...  
  
In a city that never sleeps, ten years passed since Jecht's disappearance.  
  
Tidus, under the care of Auron, grew up to be a teenager, and a star of his father's old team.  
  
Another one, a girl, one who has no memory of her past except of her name....  
  
Starts her story....  
  
Zanarkand: The night of Sin's attack  
  
_Sara's POV_  
  
I wander the streets of Zanarkand, having no memory except for the last ten years, wandering around as a beggar and a thief.  
  
I hear there's a blitzball tournament going on, a huge one, but I can't afford to go.  
  
"Sara..." A soft voice calls out to me, and I turn around in the alleyway to see a young boy in a purple cloak looking back at me.  
  
"How do you know my name?!" I demand, backing away defensively.  
  
The boy makes a placating gesture, "I know a lot about you... Like your past... And your future." He says, and then pulls out something from his cloak as I tense, ready to run. "Don't worry..." He says, and hands me a ticket for the blitzball game.  
  
"Huh? Why are you-"  
  
"It's important that you be there," he says, and in a blinding flash, he's gone.  
  
I stand there, bewildered.  
  
Why is it important?  
  
I hesitate, looking at the ticket; I always wanted to see blitzball...  
  
And it's free, with me having nothing else to do.  
  
I shrug, what the heck....  
  
I mean, what can happen in a little game?  
  
I pocket the ticket and head to the stadium.  
  
Blitzball stadium  
  
I watch the game going on, watching a blitzball player named Tidus getting the most action and is obviously the best player showing off a little for the crowd when he has the opportunity.  
  
I watch as he shoots out of the water, doing a flip-like thing in mid-air...  
  
A sudden rumble interrupts the game, and I look up to see this big blob of water attacking the city.  
  
I stand frozen, undecided on what to do before instinct takes over and I push my way through the crowds, only to almost trip over a teenage boy that's a few years older than me unconscious on the floor.  
  
I kneel down, "Hey kid... Are you okay?"  
  
He opens his eyes, and looks at me in surprise. "You're younger than I am!!" He protests, before taking my offered hand and letting me help him up.  
  
"I'm Sara..." I say, looking around.  
  
"Tidus," he says distractedly.  
  
He runs, pushing through the crowd as I follow him.  
  
"Auron!!!" He shouts in surprise and a bit of happiness as he runs up to a red-coated man who I assume is Auron. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
The man walks away without a word, as me and the boy look at each other. "Not much of a talker..." I say wryly as Tidus ignores me and runs after him.  
  
I stand there, undecided on what to do. I can spend the rest of my life as a beggar...  
  
Or follow them into the unknown, but maybe a better life.  
  
Without any more hesitation, I follow them.  
  
A large globe-like thing floats above the city, Auron running towards it as I look at Tidus, stumbling back in fear at the thought of going towards it.  
  
"We called it Sin..." Auron's voice floats to me.  
  
Sin...  
  
I struggle with my memory... It sounds so...  
  
Familiar.  
  
A dizzy spell hits me as I struggle to remember, and I shake my head, the thought passing as I do so.  
  
A tentacle comes out of thin air, scales surrounding it...  
  
"What the heck is that?!" I ask, looking at Tidus, who looks at Auron who ignores us.  
  
Scales come shooting out, and I as I look closer, they look like pods, surrounding us and opening as insect-like things.  
  
Helpless and unarmed, I stick close to both as them as they fight, Auron with a cutting down style that kind of reminds me of something, and Tidus with a hacking type of slash.  
  
Then run on, following them as they head towards the globe fighting along the way.  
  
I look around desperately, seeing no way to escape as these insect-like creatures another one appears after taking one out.  
  
Auron looks around also, apparently having the same thoughts as I do about the situation.  
  
"That!!!!" He yells, surprising both Tidus and me with the statement as he points with his sword to the fuel tank. "Take it out! We'll get through!!"  
  
I look at him as if he's insane for suggesting such a thing, as Tidus asks him if he's crazy or not.  
  
"Trust me.... You'll see!"  
  
I watch as Tidus and Auron attack the fuel tank over and over as the insect- like things get closer....  
  
The fuel tank explodes, the road in front of us collapsing as Auron yells at Tidus to go across it.  
  
I look at Tidus hesitantly, then follow right behind him as he jumps on the road, running across the road and jumping half a beat behind him as he jumps himself.  
  
I feel myself falling....  
  
Falling, as I desperately reach for anything to grab...  
  
And wrapping around my arms around Tidus's leg, pulling him down with my weight.  
  
"Let go!! We'll both fall if you don't!" Tidus yells at me desperately, even as Auron grabs him by the shirt and hauls him from the ledge, either not knowing I'm there, or not caring.  
  
"This is it... This is your story..."  
  
I feel Tidus struggling against Auron's hold, and wonder in the back of my mind how I got myself in this situation.  
  
"It all begins here..."  
  
I scream as I feel myself being pulled on, being tugged towards the hole above us, as I hear Tidus's desperate cry...  
  
As everything goes white.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Please review. 


	2. So Close to Remembering But So Far

Two Worlds: Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I'm going to update once a week, please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FFX, or it's characters, just my storyline and ideas.  
  
_Sara's POV_  
  
I hear a voice calling, yelling at me to wake up as I slowly open my eyes and see myself floating next to Tidus.  
  
Fear and anger surge through me as I look around, I don't know where I am, fear of the unknown. The anger radiating from one man...  
  
Auron.  
  
The man, who unknowingly got me trapped in this situation, he will pay for dragging me into this.... Place.  
  
Wherever this place is.  
  
I feel myself being pulled down, seeing the surprise on Tidus's face as the same thing happens to him. Seeing a man, the one who called to us, standing there, just watching us.  
  
Suddenly, the man changed, and in his place was a young girl. Her long brown hair braided back.  
  
I blinked in surprise, seeing something familiar within that image as another dizzy spell hits me as I feel myself being pulled once again...  
  
This time into the world of darkness.  
  
I don't know how long I stayed in that world.  
  
Images, thoughts, feelings....  
  
They all flash by me, not enough time for me to look at them, not enough time to remember them.  
  
It would be enough to make someone mad.  
  
It makes me feel just frustrated, and scared.  
  
Not knowing the unknown, the biggest fear in life to a person with no memories of her past.  
  
The images fly by one more time, and I feel myself starting to awaken.  
  
The images fading, disappearing even as I try to hold onto them, to try to remember them.  
  
Trying so hard to remember a past I have so long forgotten.  
  
I feel the hardness of whatever I'm lying on,

and the harshness of reality.  
  
Tears of frustration and sadness well up in my eyes.  
  
I was so...  
  
Close, so close to finding out my past...  
  
And I may never have that chance again.  
  
I slowly open my eyes, only to see a hazy darkness, as I slowly look around, fear and panic starting to take over as I realize I am once again in the unknown.  
  
I see Tidus next to me, slowly coming to also, as I yell for anyone that might hear.  
  
Only to be met with silence.  
  
I slowly take deep breaths, calming myself as I reach the realization that Tidus and I are once again alone.  
  
"There's no one here." Tidus says, with despair as he realizes the same thing I do.  
  
Startled, a bird that was perched in front of us takes flight.  
  
I shrug, probably has never heard voices before, not a good sign when you're in a place you have no clue where you are...  
  
And how to get out or even how you got there.  
  
The bird flies towards a ruin that looks like it has been abandoned years ago.  
  
"Do you think that there's someone there?" Tidus asks, a hopeful note in his voice.  
  
I just snort, _yeah, just keep on hoping,_ I think. Then, getting off the rock, I swim towards the ruins, Tidus quickly following.  
  
I reach out, seeing a piece of wood that is just within my reach...  
  
And snap it off, having a crude weapon,  
  
But it's better than nothing.  
  
Climbing out of the water at the stairs, I slowly walk up them, heading towards the ruin.  
  
I slowly walk on the walkway, Tidus at my heels as I slowly, warily look around for any signs of danger around us.  
  
Little did I know...  
  
Some dangers can be right below you without you knowing.  
  
A shadow goes whizzing across the water, hitting the wall hard as I feel the walkway under us shake as I realize there is nothing under Tidus and me.  
  
I gasp in surprise and fear as we fall...  
  
And land in the depths of the water, the coolness surrounding us as we swim back to the surface.  
  
We break through to the surface, feeling the sweet air hit me, as I look around for whatever hit the wall. "Did you see that?" I ask Tidus.  
  
He shakes his head, looking confused. "See what?"  
  
"I thought I saw something hit the wall," I shrug, starting to swim towards the entrance of a door. "Must've been nothing."  
  
As soon as the words are out of my mouth, three green long fishes with long fins and big teeth surround Tidus and me, jumping over us and biting our arms and legs as we dive underwater to fight them.  
  
Tidus draws his sword, my piece of wood already out and we float there, watching the fish in a standoff for the battle to begin.  
  
One of the fish swims up first, reaching Tidus and biting his face as I wince in sympathy and he jerks his head back in pain.  
  
The second one swims in close, and I feel pain as it's teeth bite into my skin, leaving behind teeth marks as blood from both me and Tidus mixes with the water.  
  
The third one is crazy now, with the scent of blood in the water, he charges at Tidus eagerly, and he just manages to barely swim out of the way, slashing the monster as it starts to swim back.  
  
In a flurry of lights, it's gone.  
  
One down, two to go.... I think grimly, swimming in for own attack, as the monsters get ready for another attack, slashing it with my piece of wood, and am rewarded with the monster disappearing with another flash of tiny lights.  
  
Tidus starts to swim towards the last monster...  
  
When a sudden roar stops him dead in his tracks.  
  
A huge green fish, with a gaping mouth and a solid-looking ribcage comes swimming out from under the ruins as it charges towards the helpless fish. It grabs it and bites down hard.  
  
Only to see us.  
  
It lets go of the prey it has in its mouth, seeing even bigger prey in front of it...  
  
Us.  
  
The blood from the fish mixing with ours as the huge monster charges at us, as we go tumbling back from the force, ready to fight.  
  
The monster swims quickly towards us, hitting Tidus hard in the face with its fin, as he winces, reeling from the attack.  
  
Man! That sucker's fast! I thought, swimming in to attack, only to have my only weapon snap in half.  
  
I look at Tidus and shake my head helplessly, knowing I can't help in the fight, angered and frustrated as he charges in, cutting the monster with his sword to do minimal damage. This isn't good, I thought worriedly.  
  
The monster comes in, hitting me hard enough to have me reeling from the attack from it's fin as Tidus swims in quickly for an attack, and slashing it hard, only to make it mad.  
  
_Great..._ I think as the monster roars and charges towards us, making me hit the panic button as Tidus and I swim away, trying to escape it's gaping mouth.  
  
We rapidly swim as if our lives depended on it to the other side of the ruins, going up only for air.  
  
"There!!" I yell, pointing to a door as the charging monster comes closer.  
  
We both dive down underwater again, swimming for our lives as the monsters mouth closes around us...  
  
Only to get stuck, it roaring with rage as a vortex of water causes both Tidus and I to tumble out of control through the water.  
  
And to crash into a pillar at the other end.  
  
Breathing hard, I try to get myself together, shivering and dazed.  
  
We're going to die here, I thought, despair filling me.  
  
We slowly get up, checking to see if we're okay.  
  
Other than a few scratches and bruises, we're fine, and slowly walk to the door and push aside debris to reach this huge room.  
  
"Must've been a main hall or something," I comment, shivering. This place is colder than the other room, I thought, still shivering.  
  
Tidus nods, "Whatever it is...... It's cold here, we need a fire or something before we freeze to death."  
  
I nod, "okay, I'll go look for tinder, you look for something to light it with." I gesture to the pile of logs in the middle of the floor; "we can start a fire there."  
  
Tidus nods and we split ways as I slowly wander around, soon finding another door and opening it hoping for more wood.  
  
Seeing stairs, I sigh. Well... I think, at least I'll warm up. I slowly go up the stairs, finding some brush sticking out a vase thing that seems like a wall decoration and I take it.  
  
I slowly start to walk back, only to have a large loose piece of a metal pole catch my eye, and I pick it up.  
  
"Might come in handy," I mutter to myself, "But man...... I need to find a sword!"  
  
I walk back to Tidus, who's holding flint in his hands. "So.... Now we're all set?" I ask, handing over the brush.  
  
Tidus nods, and puts the brush in the wood, hitting the flint together as sparks fly and catches on the brush.  
  
Soon, we have a little fire blazing.  
  
I smile in happiness, sitting down and relaxing, only to have my stomach growl.  
  
Man......... When was the last time I ate?  
  
Tidus, as if reading my mind, whines lying down. "I'm hungry!!!" Then falls asleep.  
  
I shake my head at him in disgust even as I start to nod off myself, going into a dreamless sleep even before I realize it, exhaustion finally settling in.  
  
I jolt awake to a screech, a large insect robot-looking monster jumping down just where Tidus was as he jumps out of the way and I crawl rapidly away as it stands on it's hind legs and screeches again, waving it's claws as I scramble to my feet.  
  
"Give me a break!" Tidus yells, taking my sentiments exactly as frustration of fighting so many monsters so quickly wells inside me.  
  
Even though I do feel a little better since that nap.  
  
The monster screeches in response, jumping and slashing Tidus's chest as he cries out in pain.  
  
I look at him worriedly, "Are you okay?!" I say, attacking the monster with the metal pole, happy that it didn't break when it came in contact with it.  
  
Tidus nods, slashing the monster himself as it jumps towards me, and I grunt in pain as the nails slice deeply into my chest.  
  
Tidus runs in, quickly attacking the monster before it can react, and I recover quickly, slashing it myself.  
  
The monster attacks, furious as Tidus jumps out of the way quickly to avoid it. Me jumping in right in front of Tidus as soon as it misses and attacking with the metal pole, a horizontal swing as it screeches in fury, then go back next to Tidus, who's ready to attack.  
  
Tidus is about to attack when....  
  
There's an explosion, the doors that seemed locked blown to pieces as I throw my arm up to protect myself from the debris.  
  
Strange-looking people come running in, holding guns that they aim at us.  
  
Relief fills me; we're finally going to get out of here.  
  
Then, eyeing the guns, I have second thoughts about that, maybe not.  
  
The youngest of the group, a girl and apparently the leader, steps forward and gestures to the monster as it to say: 'Bring it on!'  
  
"You're on our side?! Cool!!!" Tidus shouts enthusiastically, and I wince at his naivete.  
  
Don't count your chickens before they hatch, kid.  
  
She pulls out a grenade, and in a big explosion, the monster is destroyed.  
  
I sigh, relaxing a little. Maybe they are on our side after all. "Thanks," I say politely, smiling at the girl who helped us.  
  
Suddenly, I feel my arms grabbed onto and held by one of the men, as he pulls my arms behind me as I struggle and drop my metal pole in surprise. "HEY!" I shout in protest and fear as Tidus has his hair grabbed so he's pulled up.  
  
"Let us go!" Tidus shouts in protest, struggling against the hold they have on them.  
  
Guns surround us, and Tidus and me stop struggling instantly.  
  
I knew that we shouldn't have trusted them.  
  
"What is this?" One of the men says in a language I can't understand.  
  
"Two fiends! In human disguises!!!" Another one yells, in the same language as the first one.  
  
"Yes! It is so!!!" Shouted another one, yet in the same language, and I was starting to worry that wherever we were, we wouldn't be able to understand a word they're saying.  
  
I see two pull out curved blades, one pressing a blade against my throat as I tense, and another one to Tidus's throat as he holds deathly still.  
  
"We kill them?" The second one shouts, still in this odd language as he presses the blade harder against Tidus's throat.  
  
Now I was starting to worry about our lives.  
  
"_WAIT_!!!" The girl shouts in their language, running up in what I hope is in our defense. "What if they're human?!"  
  
The one pressing the knife against Tidus's throat, sounding mad, points the blade to the girl and says something in the same language: "It is the same in death."  
  
I am starting to not like whatever language they were speaking,  
  
A lot.  
  
"I forbid it! We bring them with us!!! Let go of the boy!!! The girl will need to be held onto." She says calmly in this strange language, they let go of Tidus at those words, and he stumbles forward, surprised and confused.  
  
"Um... I might be careful if I were-"I never got to finish it as the knife was pressed threateningly closer to my neck.  
  
The girl leans in close to Tidus, whispering something as I hear a large thud, as Tidus falls forward, clutching his stomach before falling limply to the ground.  
  
"TIDUS!!!!" I shout, struggling even as the grip tightens on my arms, and the knife is pulled away, panic taking me over as I realize too late what's going on as the girl walks up to me.  
  
I take deep breaths, tensing my muscles and trying to get ready for the blow I know is going to come.  
  
"Sorry," she whispers to me apologetically, still in that strange language I don't understand.  
  
Then she punches me hard in the stomach.  
  
I double over, pain tearing through my stomach and chest, even after bracing myself, fighting darkness...  
  
I look up at her, just managing to stay awake...  
  
Only to feel the butt of a rifle hit the back of my head.  
  
And I slump into darkness, not even realizing that these strange men drag me away...  
  
Into the unknown.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: There's not going to be many changes in the next few chapters other than the game. But there will be changes later on. Also, I don't have a translator handy for the Al Bhed language, so that's why it's written in English. Please review.


	3. A Thousand Years of Change

Two Worlds: Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, and please review.  
  
I slowly open my eyes, the pain in my skull pounding along with the beat of my heart. The emotions swirling around as I come back to consciousness. Anger and fear for what has transgressed, and what is now going to happen.  
  
I hear Tidus slowly stirring next to me, and just as I open my eyes I see him get hit by a rifle while trying to stand up. I smirk a little at his misfortune, then slowly sit up, keeping an eye on the two armed guards at the time.  
  
Seeing no harm done, I sit and wait patiently for whatever is going to happen next.  
  
The door leading inside the ship opens, and I instantly focus on the blonde, strawberry haired girl who's walking next to the guy with a mohawk. She's the one who brought Tidus and me here, I think as they head toward us.  
  
"Caynlr dras!" The mohawk guy yells, and I feel myself being pulled roughly to my feet with Tidus as they pat me down the girl holding my arm behind my back, doing the same with Tidus.  
  
I ignore them, focused on the mohawk guy and what he's trying to show us, confused and angry I watch him as he tries to show us something that I don't understand.  
  
Tidus starts arguing with the guy, and I shoot him a quick look to shut up before we both get into more trouble than we already are...  
  
If that's possible.  
  
I got my answer when a gun was shoved at Tidus by one of these other strange men as he yells: "Ehcumahla!!!" with enough hostility to make me worry about what's going to happen now.  
  
"Fyed!!!" The girl yells, then adds to us finally in something we can understand: "He says you two can stay if you make yourselves useful!!!"  
  
I look back in shock in surprise at the fact that someone can actually speak and understand what me and Tidus are saying.  
  
Tidus says in the same tone of voice that I'm feeling: "You-You-You understand me?!" His response was to get hit by the butt of a rifle.  
  
Tidus looks unhappy and frustrated on how this is going for him, as I calmly wait for them to let us go, "Fine... I'll work!!!" He yells.  
  
I just shrug, not really caring as long as I don't get hit and get out of this spot. "Fine with me... When do we start?" I ask, looking at the girl as she lets us go.  
  
The girl bounces back and forth on her feet, looking like she's celebrating the fact that she has gotten that we're no longer in trouble with the rest of her teammates, or whatever they are.  
  
I shrug mentally, really doesn't matter, I think.  
  
"There's some ancient ruins right beneath us! They're not active now, but if we fix it, we'll be able to salvage the big prize!" She says enthusiastically, as I roll my eyes about her energy, anxious and worried about what's going to happen after we get this "ancient ruin". I pick up my metal pole that they carried along with me, vaulting over the railing before she can say anything else.  
  
"Um..." I hear her say in surprise from above as I break to the surface. "Lets go!!" Two splashes are heard as Tidus and Rikku dive in next to me.  
  
"Well... Lets go..." I say, diving underwater, swimming deeper and deeper into the water, having the fishes swim around me as I go down.  
  
I feel a bit on my arm, panic taking me for a moment and fear settling in as I see piranha-like fish with spikes on the top of them surround all of us.  
  
I hold my pole at ready, Tidus and Rikku doing the same with their weapons. I swim in quickly, hoping for a quick fight as I hit a group of three hard vertically with my pole.  
  
The fish die instantly on impact, squealing in pain as they disappear in a flurry of lights.  
  
I smirk a little in cocky confidence as Tidus swims in, killing another group quickly.  
  
I do a quick head count, wincing at the numbers. They outnumber us two to one.  
  
Not enough to kill us, but enough to do some good damage if we don't win quickly. Determination surges through me, we'll beat all of them.  
  
Tidus slashes the piranha fish, and they are also gone in a flurry of lights, and then the girl attacks, barely doing any damage as I cringe in worry.  
  
The piranhas go after me, with the scent of my blood still in the water. They are driven to a feeding frenzy by it as I frantically try to hold them off as they attack all as one, slashing deep into my arms and legs, driven more by the blood being added by their new bites. Completely ignoring Tidus and the girl's frantic efforts to try to fight them off.  
  
I feel water entering my lungs, unable to hold it back any longer as I feel myself drowning as panic and despair take over...  
  
This is it....  
  
I'm actually going to die.  
  
Then it becomes too much even to stay conscious, as I once again go into the blackness that seems to be a part of my life now.  
  
I cough up seawater, feeling like I'm going to throw up as I open my eyes. I look around, feeling relief as I realize that I'm back on the ship.  
  
"Yna oui ugyo?" A voice asks me, actually sounding concerned as I sit up and see the speaker is the mohawk guy.  
  
I slowly rub my head, wishing that my headache from getting hit by that rifle, and now nearly drowning would go away. I take a deep breath and cough, guessing on what he said and replying: "yeah... I'll live."  
  
I sigh in frustration at their blank looks and massage my temples at the increasing headache from trying to communicate with them.  
  
I wince, looking at all the bandages around my arms and legs. "Must've taken a real beating out there." I mutter to myself, trying to adjust the bandages but stopping when the mohawk guy glares at me.  
  
Must be some way to communicate with him, I think. "Sara," I say, pointing to myself and hoping he'll understand.  
  
He nods, pointing his own self, "Brother." He says gruffly, then looks away.  
  
I roll my eyes, then look out at the water as Tidus comes back onto the ship. "Hey!! You're awake!" He says happily as we try to follow the rest of the group.  
  
"Yeah... Thanks." I say, then Tidus gets rudely shoved away from the door as it closes.  
  
"Hey!!! I helped out, didn't I?!" He yells at the now closed door as I sit down and lean against the railing, not really caring at this point about what happens as long as we're safe.  
  
A little while later, I'm looking out at the ocean, standing now and ignoring Tidus's complaints about being hungry, even thought it is getting a little annoying.  
  
I hear footsteps behind me and turn just in time to see the girl from before kick Tidus as I smirk.  
  
"Hey!!!!!!!" He complains as I turn back to the ocean, ignoring the conversation once more as he happily eats and then nearly kills himself as I roll my eyes in disgust.  
  
"I'm Rikku," the girl says, smiling and bouncing around a little.  
  
"Sara," I say, still looking out at the ocean as Tidus introduces himself. "Why did you try to kill us before?" I ask, finally turnings to look at Rikku fully, wanting some answers, mad that this all came down like it did.  
  
Rikku cringes at the question, obviously hoping to not have been asked it. "Well... The others thought oui two were a fiend." She says, doing a hand across the throat gesture that didn't need any translation.  
  
"Um... Oui?" Tidus says blankly.  
  
"Oh... Oui means you." She says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world as irritation rises in me again on how little I know on what's going on.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Tidus asks, bewildered, me silently voicing the same thing as I listen, trying to show little interest.  
  
"We're Al Bhed...." Rikku and Tidus chat idly for a few more minutes, me barely listening as I try to figure out a new strategy to get out of this strange situation.  
  
Until Tidus shouts, in a demanding voice: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE A THOUSAND YEARS IN THE FUTURE?!"  
  
That got my attention as I looked back at Rikku, looking baffled and surprised as I am by the outburst.  
  
"Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago.... You two were close to Sin!! It must've been the toxin that's making you think that you were from Zanarkand. Because it sure as heck isn't around today." She says seriously, and I can tell that she's not lying.  
  
I draw in a heavy breath, letting out a heavy sigh as I realize the impact of those words.  
  
We're now trapped here, with maybe no way to go home.  
  
Not like I have much of a home to go to, anyway.  
  
I shrug, barely listening to the rest of the conversation, deep in my own thoughts as Rikku leaves Tidus and me alone on the deck again as she heads inside, mumbling about some city called Luca.  
  
Frustrated, Tidus kicks the ship, the boat shaking sideways as I snap out of my thoughts.  
  
There's no way his kick could've caused the whole boat to shake, I think grabbing my pole from the deck and getting it ready as Al Bhed run out on the ship. A huge tidal wave appearing as the ship rocks sideways again, making me grab the rail just to stay on board.  
  
"SIN!!" I hear one of the Al Bhed shout, and I feel the bottom of my stomach drop open as the impact of that word meant.  
  
"SIN ec yddyldehk!!!!!!" I hear another one shout, and I have a feeling I know what they're saying without having to translate it.  
  
A tidal wave sweeps the boat, and I feel myself being pulled towards the water, and I hold on tighter to the rail, seeing Tidus fall into a whirlpool as Rikku shouts for him.  
  
"TIDUS!!!!!" I yell in desperation, seeing him disappear as Rikku dives in after him, the whirlpool already gone.  
  
I see a rope attached to a hook, which is attached to the railing nearby, and I grab it, diving after Rikku, hoping to find her.  
  
I look around frantically...  
  
Only to see no sign of her.  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N: Finally found a translator, so I'll be translating what I said above down here. Here's it for this chapter:  
  
"Caynlr dras!": Search them!  
  
"Ehcumahla!!!": Insolence!!!  
  
"Fyed!!!": Wait!!!  
  
"Yna oui ugyo?": Are you okay?  
  
"SIN ec yddyldehk!!!!!!": Sin is attacking!!  
  
That's about it.... And I decided to change it a little early. I was debating on it and decided to. Well.. Please review!!! 


	4. Getting Accepted

Two Worlds: Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe I do own FFX... Maybe I don't.  
  
I swim under, frantically looking for Rikku everywhere before giving up and going to the surface. I take a deep breath, looking around for any sign of Sin, Tidus and Rikku...  
  
Nothing.  
  
My shoulders sag in despair as I realize that I'm in the middle of nowhere with no one who can understand what I'm saying. Also that the only one who could translate for me was just taken by Sin. I swim up to the boat, grabbing the rope and hauling myself up with it since I have the feeling these Al Bhed won't do it for me.  
  
I see hands grab the rope, hauling me up as I feel a twinge of gratitude. Maybe they're not so bad after all, I think. I grab the railing and vault over it, standing dripping on the deck as Brother unhooks the rope. "Thanks" I say with an appreciative look to Brother who just nods.  
  
"Frana ec Rikku?" Brother asks, sounding concerned as I stand there, dripping wet and wishing I had a translator to understand what he just said.  
  
_This is starting to get a tad annoying,_ I think as I wring my hair out, trying to get it to dry faster. At least guesswork is doing wonders for me on what they're saying. "I don't know... I think she went with Tidus, into sin." I say, knowing now what the toxin from sin can do to someone, and feeling depressed that Rikku might be in trouble with that, not to mention Tidus.  
  
Also, the fact that Sin brought us here in the first place, a thousand years in the future. Who knows what will happen this time.  
  
Brother looks away, and I can tell that he is worried and sad about Rikku as he starts to walk back inside the ship.  
  
I wonder if they can actually understand what I'm saying, at least sometimes.  
  
I hesitantly follow the group led by Brother to the inside of the ship, only to be shoved back, clearly meaning that I was still forced to live on the deck for now.  
  
Depressed, I sit on the deck and hope that Tidus and Rikku are having more fun than I am right now.  
  
_Rikku's POV  
_  
I wake up, finding myself in the water after diving after Tidus into that whirlpool to help him.  
  
I look around, realizing I'm no longer at the salvage ship or anywhere near the area. I'm near Besaid, one of the Yevon's more loyal towns.  
  
I start to worry, this could be trouble, I think fast as I remove my wetsuit, undoing all the buckles and straps. As the wetsuit floats away, showing my regular clothes underneath.  
  
_Well... I just hope they don't look at my eyes,_ I think cheerfully as Tidus jolts awake next to me, looking around.  
  
"What happened? Where's Sara and everyone?" He asks, seeing the deserted beach in front of him.  
  
"Don't know where Sara is, but I'm sure she'll be okay!" I say cheerfully, _even though Brother can be a bit inhospitable with his buddies around_, I think, worrying a little. "Oh yeah, don't mention I'm Al Bhed around here. This is the island of Besaid, they don't like us Al Bhed much." I say, hoping I got my point across.  
  
Tidus nods, still looking a little clueless and confused about this whole Spira thing. "Okay..." he says, not asking anymore about it.  
  
I feel sympathy to him, _poor guy, that toxin seems to be really bad._ I think, swimming towards the shore and wondering why I wasn't affected. It's better this way! I shouldn't complain!  
  
We walk to shore, seeing a group to coming from the path to meet us, and I recognize them as the Besaid Aurochs, the most infamous team in the blitzball league for losing every game that they have ever been in.  
  
Tidus waves to them cheerfully, looking even happier to see that they're carrying blitballs, "Hey!" He yells, catching a blitzball the captain of the team, who I recognize from the sphere cams during the tournament as Wakka throws at Tidus.  
  
He does this incredible shot, that even I can tell, not knowing much about blitzball, that he's good. He smirks as we swim to shore, and I can tell he's relishing the fact that he knows something about Spira.  
  
He's good, I think as he shows off more, too bad we didn't stay on the salvage ship, he would be a great teammate for the Al Bhed Psyches.  
  
I can tell Wakka is also impressed, and asks Tidus what team he's from.  
  
Don't tell him Zanarkand, I plead silently, knowing how much trouble we could get in from him saying that answer.  
  
"The Zanarkand Abes!!!" Tidus says proudly and a note braggart in his voice as I cringe and shake my head from his response.  
  
I could tell from their shocked reactions that they weren't expecting that type of answer.  
  
Tidus looks like a deer in headlights as he tries to correct it, "I meant... Um.. I got close to Sin!! So... I don't remember anything." He sounds sad as he says the last words, and I sympathize with him on how he must feel.  
  
"You were close to Sin, and you survived, praise be to Yevon." Wakka says, doing the prayer sign with the rest of the team as I cringe with worry about how they're going to react to me, an Al Bhed since they seem to be Yevonites. "I'm Wakka, player and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda!"  
  
"I'm Tidus!" And they clasp hands together as I watch.  
  
Wakka turns to me, a warm smile on his face as he offers his hand, "and you are?"  
  
I say a little nervously: "Rikku." Hoping to not get a horrible reaction if they recognize me as an Al Bhed.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rikku! Welcome to Besaid! I take it you got here the same way Tidus, ya?" He says with a smile, and I relax, thinking that this won't be bad at all.  
  
I might be able to save the summoners this way, also, if these Aurochs are traveling to Luca.  
  
_Sara's POV  
_  
I shiver, sitting on the deck with my arms wrapped around myself as the sun sets.  
  
Man... It's cold.  
  
Also, the fact I haven't eaten in who knows how long is starting to get to me too.  
  
I rub my arms, thinking about the warm interior and feeling depressed thinking about being stuck outside. Then I hear the door open as I look up from the only sheltered area on the whole deck to see Brother staring at me, "hey..." I say, tugging on my now braided hair.  
  
"Hey," he says, struggling over the word as I nearly fall over in surprise at the fact that he can speak English. Not well, but still that he can speak it.  
  
He looks at me rubbing my arms, actually looking concerned as I continue to shiver. He wordlessly gestures me to follow him as I follow him inside the ship, wondering if they will be more hospitable now that Brother seems to have let me inside their ship.  
  
"Thanks," I say politely and gratefully as he just grunts and gestures to the sleeping quarters.  
  
"Fred ec cra tuehk rana?!" One of the other Al Bhed demands, as I back away a little nervously from his glare of loathing.  
  
"Cra ec cdyaehk rana! Ed'c lumt uid!!!" Brother says, and I can tell from the edge of his voice that there's no room for argument.  
  
The other Al Bhed just glares, then says: "Cid ech'k du pa rebby fedr oui!!!" He shouts, storming off. "Gaab cra efeo vnus sa!"  
  
Brother glares at the Al Bhed storming off, then lets me in to a room, pointing to the lone bunk in the room, and walking outside, a click of the lock on the door after him.  
  
I sigh and sit down on the bed, wondering what kind of trouble I have gotten myself into.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Well.... Tidus and Rikku are at Besaid, and Sara is with the Al Bhed. Do you think the tides will turn for Sara, more than just the place to sleep that's not the deck.  
  
Translations:  
  
"Frana ec Rikku?": "Where is Rikku?"  
  
"Fred ec cra tuehk rana?!": "What is she doing here?!"  
  
"Cra ec cdyaehk rana! Ed'c lumt uid!!!": "She is staying here! It's cold out!!!"  
  
"Cid ech'd kuehk du pa rebby fedr oui!!!": "Cid isn't going to be happy with you!"  
  
"Gaab cra efeo vnus sa!": "Keep her away from me!" 


	5. Two Different Worlds

Two Worlds: Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
_Rikku's POV_  
  
I walk briskly along with Wakka and Tidus, keeping quiet though with worry about going to the village and the temple. What will happen when I get there? It seems Wakka is a Yevonite, how will he react when he finds out about me?  
  
We reach the village, my heart pounding nervously against my ribs as I look around the cluster of tents that people consider home or a village. It's kinda of sad to think about, but I don't know if it's Sin to blame, or something else.  
  
That's what the Al Bhed try to change, these beliefs of not having anything to stop Sin. It doesn't seem to work. It also makes us outcasts to society, for having these beliefs, and defying Yevon, even if it might be the right thing to do.  
  
Wakka showing Tidus the prayer symbol interrupts my thoughts, as Tidus watches, eyes lighting up in recognition.  
  
I look at him, confused. For a guy who claims to be from Zanarkand... He seems to know the Yevon prayer pretty well.  
  
I watch as Wakka leaves, telling us to present ourselves to the temple.  
  
Um... No. I don't think so, at least for me, who knows what will happen if I do?  
  
Tidus looks over at me, opens his mouth, and I can tell that he is about to suggest that we go to the temple to check it out, then closes it when he sees the look on my face. "Sorry," he mumbles quietly, remembering that Yevon doesn't like the Al Bhed.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it. Anyway... I don't like the temples much, anyways!" I say with forced cheerfulness, trying to make him feel better about suggesting I go to the temple with him. Then add when Tidus still looks hesitant, "go ahead, I'll be fine!" I say, shoving him lightly towards the temple. "I'll just look around, no problems with that!"  
  
Tidus reluctantly wanders off, and I explore the village. These Yevonites can't seem to tell that I'm an Al Bhed, I think to myself as I walk by tent after tent, seeing a primitive village. Which is a good thing, of course, I feel sorry for them, using such primitive things to do the work that machina can do in minutes.  
  
I see Tidus coming out of the temple, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry...." He whines, and I smile at him, heading to Wakka's hut that he pointed out to us.  
  
"Maybe he has lunch ready." I say, trying to cheer him up about his hunger. Tidus just shrugs in a reply, walking inside the tent, me following.  
  
I walk inside, seeing that the food is being cooked in a pot-like thing, well... There go any chances of eating soon. I think as Wakka says that to Tidus and then offers us a chance to get some sleep on his single cot.  
  
I wince as I realize there's only one, but Tidus insists on me taking the bed.  
  
"Nah... We'll share!" I say cheerfully, "as long as you don't hog your side of it." I smile playfully.  
  
Tidus nods, still looking a little awkward, "Okay... We'll share."  
  
We fall asleep, next to each other, I giggle silently.  
  
Only if pops could see me now.  
  
_Sara's POV  
_  
I lay on the bunk, staring at the ceiling of the room I was put in. I slowly try to calculate how long I have been here in this new world, a thousand years in the future.  
  
I slowly shake my head in denial about that last thought. It's just not possible, I think, tugging on my braid nervously while thinking about the idea.  
  
But........ In some ways, it would explain a lot.  
  
I sigh, sitting up and looking at the blank wall that was getting dull to look at. Brother had made it clear that I wasn't supposed to leave, especially when he locked the door. I hear the click of the lock, and jump to my feet eagerly, hoping for something new to happen.  
  
Brother comes in and wordlessly gestures for me to follow him, leaving the door open and standing there, waiting.  
  
I shrug; I have nothing else to do. Anyway... I was just was wishing for something to happen. I get up, wincing at the stiffness in my joints as I walk outside the room, Brother pushing me to continue and not look around as I walk outside.  
  
I blink and cover my eyes from the blinding sunlight outside, seeing the other Al Bhed chatting amongst themselves. I wince, remembering how they have been treating me with hostility.  
  
They just look at me, and then go back to chatting, obviously I'm either to be ignored. Or I'm their prisoner, a charming thought, both of them, being stranded a thousand years in the future. I look around to see a desert island.  
  
Great...  
  
Are they going to ditch me here?  
  
Brother pushes me along, and I take comfort in the fact that I didn't think he would just ditch me to die somewhere. No matter what his companions think.  
  
I slowly walk along with the group, some would call it escorting, since they were pointing the guns at me while walking. I shrug; it didn't matter as long as long as we get somewhere that is at least somewhat habitable.  
  
We trek for hours in the hot burning sun, and I start to feel dehydrated as we continue. Them fighting fiends and muttering something that I probably didn't want a translation to while looking at me.  
  
I finally sigh in relief as I trudge on top of yet another sand dune and see what looks like a fortress in front of me.  
  
"Home," Brother says simply, pushing me to walk along.  
  
This is where they live?  
  
I start to feel sorry for them, wondering if I could ever stand being in a place that was like a prison.  
  
I tug on my braid, pondering what Rikku said about Al Bhed haters, do they have to live life like this because of it?  
  
I silently follow my escorts along, lost in my thoughts as a strange buzzing comes into my ears. They escort me into a large building, heading down a corridor to the right as my vision gets blurry and I feel dizzy.  
  
We reach this short, balding man who I assume is the leader of the Al Bhed. He speaks sharply to Brother, and I assume he's defending himself in the argument. Which is about me from the way they are gesturing to me.  
  
I pick up the name Cid, and I guess that it's the man that is talking. The start shouting louder, and I cringe when I hear Rikku being mentioned several times meaning that they're talking about her falling off the side of the boat as the buzzing gets louder, the world spinning as my legs buckle.....  
  
And I don't even feel myself hitting the ground as I collapse and black out.  
  
_Rikku's POV_  
  
I watch nervously from the edge of the temple, having heard that the apprentice summoner hasn't come back from being over a day. The awful news of that summoner taking so long waking me up from Tidus's and me restless slumber, to help her/him.  
  
Or at he tries to help her/him.  
  
I sigh and kick a rock, mad at Yevon for hating us Al Bhed just because we go against the teachings, meaning that I can't go and try to help the apprentice summoner even though he/she might be dead.  
  
That's what I don't like about Yevon....  
  
Having these people sacrifice themselves so they can be happy for a few years.  
  
Determination surges through me, and I silently promise to myself to help stop these pilgrimages myself with the help of the other Al Bhed.  
  
I see a crowd gathering at the summoning circle, and I push my way through to see this new victim of this Yevonite idea.  
  
My jaw drops in disbelief as I notice her, and worry and determination surges through me on stopping this more.  
  
It's my cousin.....  
  
Yuna.  
  
TBC........  
  
A/N: I know that Sara's starting to sound like a weakling, but there's a reason why this happened this way. You'll see next chapter. Please review. 


	6. Quitting for a While

Two Worlds  
  
A/N: Two years ago, I started writing.... I loved it, I enjoyed having the people praise my work, and I enjoyed crying as I put myself in the raw, emotional pain as my characters do. Not only OC's, either. When I came back, a few weeks ago.. I expected everything to be like it was... For me to enjoy it. But... I don't. People change, but I write for joy, not for the other pressure. It still stings, especially when people say to me, only after reading the prologue: "I hope your story isn't like this." Because that's the way I write... My strong point comes from immersing myself in one character, touching raw pains and emotions that I feel along with them.  
  
The joy of writing, from: "I hope your story isn't like this," is making me decide on something.  
  
I'm no longer writing. I enjoyed it over a year, but I no longer can enjoy it with this type of pressure. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. 


End file.
